


Fire Burns;Underneath My Skin

by vexxedBereavement



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (it like one (1) comment abt condoms nd lube), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I think that's it - Freeform, I try, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, also sorry if this is ooc, andreil is married in the future, author is trying guys, it fit with the story, little bit of, more subdued tho, my poor son, no capitalization, not compliant w/ extra content, not super feel good sorry, though i think i get a pass cause he's a baby here, wait, why did I do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: andrew wishes he could leave.apparently his mindhas something else in store.if onlyhe could stopfalling in love with pipe dreams
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Fire Burns;Underneath My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Suicide Attempt, Referenced Non-Con, Referenced Self Harm, Implied Child Neglect 
> 
> this is super short. sorry if it's bad. all mistakes are my own. please tell me if i was insensitive abt anything! i'll fix it or take the fic down.

andrew just wanted to end it. end it all. 

but it 

was never

that 

_ simple. _

he was in the bathroom. 

trying to clean all the stains 

but

sheets wash better is the washer 

_ not the sink.  _

he wouldn't cry

not because he didn't want to 

but because he 

couldn't 

not after so many times

so many ‘visits’.

at this point they were almost nightly.

andrew had gotten to the razors before.

the evidence of it was 

all over his wrists.

but this 

this was the first time he had snuck away a knife.

he and cass had been 

baking a cake

chocolate

_ andrews favorite flavor _

just in time for his birthday.

andrew had kept the butter knife 

_ (he wasn't allowed near the sharp knives. _

_ not after cass found him  _

_ bleeding and blank  _

_ not after that.) _

he used to slice his cake on his plate. 

then he switched it for a sharper one while 

_ drake  _

told his  _ parents  _

about his friends new girlfriend melissa.

_ (richard asked when drake was going to get a girlfriend  _

_ drake said he was fine with  _

_ one night stands _

_ heh  _

_ cas shrieked  _

_ said  _

_ “drake! andrew is in the kitchen!”  _

_ if only she knew) _

standing in the bathroom 

he took out the knife 

positioned it correctly 

but before he could do anything 

a light 

flashed in his eyes 

and the knife clattered to the floor.

_ “andrew”  _

a voice calls.

“who are you?”

he whispers.

as loud as he can get away with 

at 2 am.

he hates the way his question quivers in his mouth 

( _ hah ‘question quivers’- no focus!)  _

suddenly a figure appears 

neither male 

nor female 

and impossibly bright 

_ made  _

of light.

“i'm here to stop you” 

the figure says and

oh 

isn't that funny. 

why? 

why should he stop? 

he says just that 

and the figure 

looks at him 

and says 

“i'll show you” 

then suddenly 

the light is gone 

andrew thinks he's gone insane 

but 

then the light returns 

and he's not in the bathroom anymore. 

he is in the living room 

of an apartment 

in the city 

he thinks 

is it possible to dream while you're awake 

or 

is it just a hallucination? 

a pipe dream? 

is he crazy? 

he suddenly feels an intense want to explore.

walk around the apartment 

see all that it contains 

whose life it houses 

so 

he does. 

he finds 

a cat bed 

litter boxes

pet food

toys. 

he finds 

car keys 

shoes by the door

a jacket on the counter 

throw pillows

he finds 

mail on the table 

chewed on pens 

note pads 

dirty jeans on the floor

he find 

an opened box of condoms 

lube 

the softest blanket 

that he has ever touched 

he doesn't know 

what any of it  _ means  _

why he's here 

why he can't just 

_ leave _

and then 

he sees 

the picture 

it's sitting on the bedside table

right next to the king size bed 

and it is of 

a wedding 

there is a blonde man in the photo 

and on his back 

is a ginger 

with ice blue eyes 

an abandoned altar in the background 

the blonde 

is smiling 

_ ever so slightly  _

and a grin 

is taking over the gingers face 

that 

would all be well and good 

except

he 

he thinks the blond might be himself

it looks just like him 

but 

that can't be 

he's insane 

and then the light is back again 

he's in his bathroom 

the  _ being  _

_ creature  _

_ (angel?)  _

is gone 

he puts the knife away 

lays on his bed 

and doesn't sleep 

not after all that 

but he thinks 

he think about 

what must have been a dream 

his first good one 

in years 

and falls asleep 

to the sound 

of 

birds chirping 

and sun 

kissing his face 

_ (drake never kisses andrew-never looks him in the eye)  _

the next morning 

at the breakfast table 

cass gives him 

a letter 

“ _ hi! my name is aaron.”  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> hit me up!  
> Email:astheticallypleasingramen@gmail.com


End file.
